Forgotten Friends
by Awesomel
Summary: Annabeth tries to convince Percy to make a audition for a movie. After that, Percy becomes famous, forgetting Annabeth. Five years passed without meeting. What happens if they have a friend in common? What happens if the friend is Annabeth's boyfriend? ADOPTED by ShadyRach
1. The Audition

**Forgotten Friends**

**Special Thanks: **ChildOfWisdom, MaydayParade8123, Amazing-Thalia-Grace and IrishGreekGirl

**Chapter 1 :** The Audition

**POV:** Annabeth

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, Starbucks and etc... I only own the plot

I was waiting at the Starbucks for my best friend Percy Jackson. I grabbed my coffe and took a sip. I was going to take another, when I saw him entering. He was wearing a V-neck shirt, black jeans and sneakers. I had to confess, he was handsome. I waved and he saw me, he came slowly at the table I was, got a chair and sat.

"Hi, wassup Annie?" Percy said.

"Do not call me Annie!" I replied angrily.

"Sorry, I keep forgetting... well, why did you asked me to come here?"

"Remember when you said last week that you wanted to be an actor or singer?" I said.

"Yeah, why?"

"Was that serious?"

"Yeah, why would I play with that?" he answered.

"Well, it's because tomorrow are the auditions for the movie: 'The Golden Ring' **(A/N: Not real movie)** and I want you to try out!" I said a little bit louder than I thought.

"Wise Girl, thanks and all, but I don't think I stand a chance for the guys trying out..." He said sadly.

"Of course you can do better than them! Please Percy, please!" I cried.

"Okay, just because of you. But if I do bad and get depressed it's gonna be your fault!"

"Seaweed brain, the world 'gonna' do not exist!"

"Whatever! I'll pick you up at 3:00PM, be ready!" he said. After that he left.

I grab my bag, my coffee, hug Percy and exit Starbucks. I start heading towards my apartment, when I meet 's wearing some skinny black jeans and a 'Death To Barbie' T-shirt. She doesn't seem to notice me. When I started to raise my hand to wave, I saw she greeting a guy with blonde hair and eletric blue eyes. Does she have a boyfriend? I get closer, to try to hear their conversation... Yeah, you might think: 'What a eavesdropper that girl! How can she do this with her own friend!?'. Well, I just want to know if the 'friend', my best friend is greeting is the right person for her to hang out with. But eavesdropping was a mistake.

"Annabeth?" Thalia said with a surprised tone.

"Thalia? How long we don't meet, right? How have you been?" I said trying to avoid the question she was willing to say.

"We met yesterday night" she said.

"Oh, yeah! That's true. So... see you around!" I start going away, when she says.

"Were you eavesdropping on me?" She asked coldly.

"No! Of course not... was I? No, I wasn't!" I replied fakely.

"Okay, anyway. Annabeth, I want you to meet someone" She points to the guy I've seen greeting her. "This is Jason, my brother" Jason waves at me, and give a small smile.

"Since when do you have a brother?" I asked, caring less to her brother.

"Well, he went to live with my cousins, while I stayed here with my mother. I never talked about it, because it was hard to me to mention it. Sorry"

"Nevermind! Well, I need to get going... See you guys later!" I said going now to my apartment.  
When I got at the door, I unlocked it and went straight to my room. I took a shower and I slept as soon as I hit the bed. Tomorrow was going to be Percy's auditions, I hope everything goes alright! And with that I went into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Please review! Thanks for the support.**

**Awesomel**


	2. Did I Get It?

**Forgotten Friends**

**Chapter 2:** Did I get it?

**POV**: Percy

**Shout-out**: ChildOfWisdom, Hermes' Little Girl, Amazing-Thalia-Grace, Chamaleon101, claudiaferrer.

I am sorry I took too long for updating.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own PJO... Rick Riordan does.

* * *

I woke up really anxious for my audition. Annabeth came early to help me to practice... She was my practicing partner:

**Golden Ring Script:**  
CLOE (Annabeth): You found it! You found the golden ring!

The golden ring shined in the dark room, and it was their only light.

GREGOR (Percy): I still can't believe you did it!

CLOE (Annabeth): WE did it! Gregor, you know what this means?  
**...**

"Annabeth, you act very well! I didn't know you knew how to." I say, after seeing her great performance.

"When I was little, I used to do acting classes" she says

"How come you never told me that?"

"Well, you never asked. C'mon, let's go... We already practiced a lot, let's stop somewhere to eat, we need to be there at 3:00PM."

"Ok, okay... Do not stress me, I don't act well when people stress me!" I say in a sarcastic tone.

_FORGOTTEN_FRIENDS_

***Time lapse**  
I entered the room and the director Jay Mcflean, was looking directly to me. I was starting to get nervous. He asked me to read the first three lines from the second paragraph. And that's what I did. After that, he was looking at me awestruck, like I was the worst actor that has been there since now. He sighed and then said the word: told me to wait outside with the others.  
Annabeth was waiting there for me, when she saw me, I told her what happened and she said that she didn't know what that meant.

"He said vanilla?" she asked. I nodded.

"Like the flavor?" I nodded once more.

"I do not understand. What kind of guy says 'vanilla' then sighs?"

"Actually, he sighed, then said VANILLA." I answered.

"Whatever" she replied.

Suddenly Jay appears from nowhere and says almost screaming:  
"The ones that after the presentation, I said CHOCOLATE, you are out; the ones I said CAPPUCCINO, you are figurants, check the papers outside, for your roles; the one that I said VANILLA, you got it! You have the main role! Congratulations, the practice starts Thursday at 5."

The he disappears. I looked over at Annabeth and saw she grinning from ear to ear.

"I said you were good!" she says

"No, you didn't" I answered.

"Well, you are good!" she says smiling.

I hug her tight before taking her to her house. In the car ride, I thanked her.

"Wise Girl, thanks. If it wasn't for you, I would never get the role." I started, truly thankfully.

"Do not worry, just don't forget about me later, okay?"

"Yeah, I promise!"

* * *

**Please REVIEW! **

**Awesomel**


	3. Years later

**Forgotten Friends**

**Chapter 3: **Years Later...

**POV: **Annabeth

**Shout-out: **Chamaleon101, ChildOfWisdom, Guest, Guest.

Hope you enjoy it. Now Percy and Annabeth are 22 years old.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own PJO... Rick Riordan does.

I am Percy Jackson, famous actor, model, singer and more... I entered the acting carrer at the age of 17. My best friend is called Jake Mason, and my manager is called Victoria Hunter. Jake is also an actor, we are friends since I turned 18, he was always by my side. I have no girlfriend, though all the girls are drooling over me.

Today I was going to the premiere from the most recent movie I acted: 'The Lost Gun'** (A/N Not a real movie). **I was taking Jake, and afterwards we were going to eat something.

***Time lapse**

The movie was great, and we were going to a pizza restaurant. Jake got in the car and turned the engine.

"Man, the movie was amazing! I never knew you acted so well." he said

"I do what I can." I said jokingly.

"Yeah, the premiere from my last movie is next Saturday, are you coming?"

"Yeah, sure!" I said truthfully anxious.

I ordered and soon we were eating like there was no tomorrow. We went to my house, and we decided to tell creepy stories. Jake started.

" It was already midnight..." When he finished, I was hiding under a pillow, and was trembling. It was the worst story I've ever heard.

"Oh My Gods! How did you managed to sleep at night after hearing this?" I asked.

"My girlfriend told me... I was frightened too, so don't worry." _Does he have a girlfriend? How come I never knew this? Well, let's ask._

"Do you have a girlfriend?" I asked, a little too shocked that I didn't knew it.

"Well, yes. I thought I've already told you this." _No, you didn't . _I thought, but didn't say.

"No, you never told me this." I said, kind of hurt... he always tells me things.

"So... I have a girlfriend!" He said like it didn't matter.

"Describe her to me" I say curious.

"I want you to meet her personally" Jake says leaving me more curious.

"Can you please just give mer her name?" I say

"No. Why sudden curiosity?" he asked

"I wanna know who my best friend hangs out with and approve it."

"As if you weren't going to approve."

"Maybe. If you describe her... I would approve her..."

"No way I'm spoiling the surprise!" he asked, throwing away my hope.

* * *

_**The next day...**_

I woke up by my phone ringing. _What is this? We are in the middle of the night. Who is calling me now? _I got my phone.

_"Hey, is it you Perce?"_ Jake said

"Jake, why are you calling in the middle of the night? Better it be an emergency!" I say angry.

_"What? Man, it is already midday." _Wow. I never thought it was that late.

"Sorry, I slept late last night. So i couldn't sleep well." I said honestly.

_"Okay, don't worry man. I was wondering... Do you have any plans today?"_ he asked.

"No. Why? You know I don't do stuff at Saturdays" I replied

_"Yeah, I know. Is just that I wanted you to meet my girlfriend, what do you think?"_ he said.

"Oh. okay then. When do we meet?" I asked already standing up.

_"In two hours. Can you do this, man?"_ he said

"Yeah, yeah. I think I can..." I answered.

_"Thanks Perce! See you in two hours. Don't forget it!"_ he says.

I stand up and start brushing my teeth. I change clothes and make my bed. I try to comb my hair with no success. I go to the living room, sit at the couch, and turn the TV on. I think I started sleeping, because I woke up with the phone ringing again.

_"Percy! Where are you?"_ Jake said screaming so loud that I knew it wasn't a dream.

"I'm here" I said still a bit sleepy.

"Well, duh!? I mean, why aren't you here?" he said angrily. I look to the clock at the kitchen. Oh My Gods! I completely forgot it!

"Oh... I'm so sorry! I lost track of time! I'm coming right now." Then I hanged the phone. I got the car keys and headed to my car. When I was getting closer to the place we planned on going, I saw the face that I never thought that I would see again. The face that I still love, the most beautiful and enchanting face I've seen my whole life. _ Her_ face.

Annabeth Chase's face.

* * *

**Please Review!**

**What did you think?**

**Awesomel**


	4. Long Time No See

**Forgotten Friends**

**Chapter 4:** Long Time No See

**POV:** Annabeth

**Shout-out**: ChildOfWisdom , annabeth the wise girl, Rose Daughter of Euterpe, I am Thalia. Hunter of Artemis, Athena's gray owl, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest and Jay.

Sorry for taking so long for updating... Hope you guys enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own PJO... as I say: Rick does.

* * *

_I hanged the phone. I got the car keys and headed to my car. When I was getting closer to the place we planned on going, I saw the face that I never thought that I would see again. The face that I still love, the most beautiful and enchanting face I've seen my whole life. Her face._

_Annabeth Chase's face._

I looked back to the road after almost crashing into a tree._ No... this must be my imagination. Percy, calm down! You must have overslept. Yeah! That's it, you overslept and you are starting to allucinate. _I looked one more time, and now she was looking worriedly at her watch. _WOW... This is real! And she is more beautiful than ever._ My mind was thinking. I saw she entering the restaurant that Jake and me planned on going. _That's a great chance to meet her. Act like you haven't noticed her before entering. _ I say to myself.

I was walking towards her, when suddenly someone beats me to it. He come closer and kiss her. On the lips. And she kisses him back. _Wait, I know this guy. When he turns to me I'll see his face... just a little more... just a bit... Oh. My. Gods. _The guy I was look at was no other than Jake Mason, my best friend, my best buddy, my right arm, my 'brother', well you got it... kissing his fiancé. I put on my sunglasses, hoping he doesn't notice me, when suddenly I heard a voice that snnaped me out of my thoughts.

"Hey, Perce? Is it you man? Come over here I want you to meet someone" Jake said gesturing fro me to go. My head tried hard to find an excuse for going the further I can from here.

"Yes? You know Jake, I better go... because, 'cause, 'cause... cause my sister needs to make a surgery! Yes that's it! WOW, I'm a genius!" I say proud of myself.

"Perce, you have no sister... Are you okay buddy?" He asks worried.

"I mean... uh... my... friend... I said sister? Well, that may be because I considere her as a sister... It's Clarisse!" I say.

"Dude, you HATE Clarisse! You told me that a hundred of times. What's going on? You know you can count on me" I start trying to find a better excuse.

"Jake, I... I..." I stuttered.

"You what Perce?" he said beggining to doubt if what I was saying was the truth.

"I'm just tired Jake, that's it... but I didn't wanted to make you bad so I created this lame excuses. Sorry." I say grinning from the inside._ Can someone be as intelligent as me? Oh yes... I forgot about her._

__"It's okay." he said patting my back.

"Now can I go?"

"Nope" he anwers popping the P. I groan, and head to the nearest table. Jake sits across from me and _she _sits by his side. _She_, the girl I once loved... wait I still do.

"So Perce, I want you to meet my girlfriend and soon-to-be-wife Annabeth." he said happy.

"Hey, Annabeth Chase, it's a pleasure meeting you. Jay said a lot about you." she said after showing her hand. _Oh my Gods, she may not know that I am who I am... should I tell her?_ I think no. Being the wise girl she is she'll find out soon.

"Hello, it's a pleasure meeting you too, I am... I a-" I was almost finishing when suddenly six paparazzi entered the restaurant taking pictures of me, Jake and Annabeth." Annabeth tried covering the camera flashs with her hand, with no success. I was wearing my sunglasses, so there was no problem, Jake covered his eyes, too.

"Over there!" I said as we went inside of a room at the corner of the restaurant. We all ran to that direction, hiding ourselves from the paparazzi. It was dark.

"Man, you can take out your sunglasses, there's no more light and the paparazzi are outside." Jake said.

"Okay" I did as I was told, they couldn't see my eyes so Annabeth wouldn't find out who I am any sooner.

"Man, Annabeth is traveling around here, she came from San Fransico, and she wants to take a picture from every place she goes." he says out of the blue.

"May I take a picture?" She says pointing to what I suppose was is the camera.

"Sure!" I say. Jake, Annabeth and I prepare ourselves with the best grin. _Flash. _She turn the cam off. After 30 minutes waiting for the paparazzi to go away, we went home.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I went home and got directly to my computer to check the photos I took today. It makes now a week I'm in New York. I've already lived here. When I was 17 years old I moved to San Francisco, because of... personal problems. Well, I am great now! I have a boyfriend that loves me, I have my best friend coming tomorrow to New York, and I have all my memories in this camera. I have this since I was 10 years old. I don't care if it is old, but I take photos since my mother gave me.

I am going to check the photos now, the first time in 6 years. I plugged the camera on my laptop, and clicked to open the files. The first picture showed my friend Thalia and me. We were smiling to the camera after we had ice cream. I passed a few pictures, each one with a special memory. I skipped the ones I didn't wanted to see. The ones with a certain green eyed boy (aka Percy). Then I started looking for the pictures I took during the trip.

The one of Jake and me at the Central Park, Jake and me at the Liberty Statue, Jake and me at a Fancy Restaurant, Jake and me with hige cheese burgers at McDonald, and finally, Jake, me and his best friend at the dark.

_Hold on... I know this eyes, I know this grin, I know this eyes, I know this seaweed brain._

I couldn't believe what my eyes were looking at. It was the one and only Percy Jackson. With a huge grin at the camera, a grin that would melt me years ago. But that changed, _he_ changed. No, it couldn't be him, he would have noticed it was me. He may not want to be discovered. That Seaweed Brain, forgot that the cameras in the dark need flash.

Well, two can play this game. I am going to pretend I don't know him, even if he says his name. Tomorrow, when my best friend arrive I need to tell her to pretend not knowing Percy. He was already replaced, I have a new best friend, a new crush (I was young, okay?), a new life.

He's going to feel how it is to be a Forgotten Friend.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews! And sorry for updating late! Review!**

**A/N: Tell me a name for Annabeth's best friend, it can be you! Or anyone.**

**Awesomel**


	5. My BFF's BFFs

**Forgotten Friends**

**Chapter 5:** Best Friends

**POV:** Percy

**Shout-out:** Rose Daughter of Euterpe, ChildOfWisdom (Thank you, you always know how to make me smile), Annabeth chase percy's girl, ginnykane percabethfan, Sportygirl247, pomy1594, Child of Athens (Thank you, and I liked Amber!), SerenaRose3, annabeth the wise girl, Amazing-Thalia-Grace, Sabrina Collette James, Maximum Immortality, athena'sdaughter and Pick Me. (I had the same idea! I was telling this to my friend, though it was another name, I liked Jade a lot more! Thnx)

I am soooooo sorry I took a lot to update, right? I am going to work on that! I had a lot of appointments, and no time to write, I had this writer's block, and needed to read more to get some inspiration, and I read the BEST STORIES EVER!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own PJO, though, I wish I did.

* * *

I was sitting in the couch, watching Lion King, half-asleep._ This is so boring. Maybe I should call Jak- Oh yeah, he bust be hanging out with his girlfriend._ I thought as I remembered the moment I fell in love with the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. The same girl, that could make me laugh with just a single smile. The girl that couldn't have let go.

*Flashback*

_I was at a cafe, waiting for the girl I dreamed of getting married, having kids, and spending the rest of my life with. The door swung open, and she entered, with a grey tank top and a dark blue cardigan, some jeans and a dark blue flat. She was wearing a necklace I gave her after the premiere of my first movie, a silver heart-locket engraved with For MY WiseGirl, inside there was a picture of us both. Her golden princess curls slightly falling over her eyes. I smiled at the sight of her._

_She walked towards me and hugged me. I hugged back, and we started talking._

_"Hey, how have you being?" she asked._

_"Great, better now. And you?" I replied. She smiled._

_"I'm fine too, thank you"_

_"Long time no see, right?" I asked._

_"We saw each other yesterday Seaweed brain!" She answered. We ordered our drinks, and started chattering._

_"So... I was wondering, do you want to hang out tomorrow?" I started._

_"Sorry, Thalia wanted to do something. But Wednesday I am avaible" she explained._

_"Wednesday I have an audition for a new movie my manager wanted me to try. Are you free at Saturday?"_

_"Piper and Jason are coming to town and they wanted to hang out."_

_"Can't we hang out together?" I asked._

_"Sure, what about 4PM?" she answered._

_"Oh, at 4 I have an interview..." I explained._

_"Maybe later..."_

_"Yeah" I looked to her eyes. I love Annabeth, I always had, but I never noticed, but since I got famous, we weren't able to meet anymore. I needed to make her see that I love her, but I have been trying for 5 months to make her figure it out, but I think that I need to tell her myself, and there's no better time for doing this._

_"Annabeth" She turned to look at me. "Do you love me?"_

_"Of course! You're my best friend!" I guess I need to try harder._

_"No, I mean, lik-" her cellphone started ringing._

_"Just a minute" She said. "Hello?...Oh yeah... but... I am busy right now-... no...I'll work double period tomorrow!...yes sir...sorry...bye sir"_

_"Who was it?" I asked, curious._

_"My boss, he wants me to work today, because yesterday I went home earlier, Malcolm was coming home. I am really sorry Perce, I was trying to convince him, but he said that if I discuss just a little bit more he would fire me." she said standing up. She hugged me and said that she would call me later. She walked to the door, waved goodbye, and the girl I was in love slipped from my fingers..._

*End Of Flashback*

Some people say it was my fault that I stopped meeting my old friends, some people say that I should have done something, they blame the success. That if it wasn't for my fame, I was going to have more of my true friends, not the ones that are only there for your money. Fame changed me, not for good. I am still the old Seaweed Brain, and I am really thankful that I didn't turned into a brat. I couldn't handle anymore, I wanted to slip away from my stress, and try to relax a little more.

I got my phone, and texted Grover.

**'Hey G-man! Hw r u? Wanna hang out l8r?'**

After some minutes, I got the reply:

**'Sorry buddy, Juniper wanted 2 go 2 this Nature event, mayb 2morrow.'**

Then I texted Nico.

**'Hi Nico! R u in town? Meet me at 5PM'** and this was my reply.

**'Perce, I really wanted to meet you, but I got invited 2 tis party, CYA!'**

My last hope was Jake, maybe he can come, he can bring Annabeth too.  
**'Hey bro. Wanna meet? U can bring Annabeth with yeh'**

**'Sorry man, M in the middle of a meeting, though Annabeth would like to hang out w/ u'**

I grinned, and decided to call her. The phone rang three times, until she answered.

"Hey, this is Annabeth!" she said in a cheerful voice.

"Hey, Annabeth isn't it? Well, I have nothing to do today, and I was wondering if you want to, I don't know, maybe have some ice cream..." I said still pretending not to know her.

"Excuse me... ugh... Who are you?" She asked, then I remembered that I haven't presented myself for her yet. Well, maybe today it's gonna be my chance.

"Oh yeah, sorry! I forgot. I am Jake's best buddy... Y' know, we met yesterday." I replied carefully trying not to blow my identidy.

"Okay, sooooooo. Would you mind if I bring some friends?" she said. _Maybe there's someone I know..._ I thought. I didn't hesitated before saying:

"No, I wouldn't mind at all!"

"So, can we meet at the same cafe at 3PM?" I thought for a moment and replied.

"Of course! So see you there." I hung up the phone, and got prepared. In at least two hours I need to be ready for my dat-... ugh... appointment.

* * *

I got into some dark jeans and blue V-neck. I wore a black leather jacket, my blue vans and some sunglasses to hide my green eyes. I grabbed the car key, and headed outside. When I got at the cafe, and saw three girls inside. I soon reconized one of them as Annabeth. I walked towards their table.

"Hello! Annabeth, right?" I said looking at her. She nodded and presented her friends.

"Yeah, well... this are Veronica, Amber and, Jade" she said pointing to each one of them. Veronica was a girl with long brown hair and dark brown eyes that seemed to be analysing each move you made. She was my friend when we were in high school. Amber had (A/N: I do not know how you look like so I'm just going to create it) pretty princess curls, just like Annabeth, bit it was dirty blonde, and piercing green eyes. As I looked to Jade, my heart started beating faster, and I was breath taken, she had long straight black hair and intense purple eyes, she was beautiful, though Annabeth was more, she was incredible!

She looked at me and smiled. We stood there, with me almost drooling at Jade, who was blushing deeply, when Amber broke the silence.

"Sooooooo, what's your name?" she asked. Taking me away from my thoughts.

"I am Percy Jackson" I said taking my sunglasses away, prepared to look at a suprised Annabeth. But thst was not what I got.

* * *

**I am so so sorry! I took too much for updating, and had a short chapter. I will give my best to update more often and write longer chapters. Thanks for all the reviews! Keep on reviewing, it seriously makes me happy! It means the world to me!**

**~Awesomel xxx**


	6. I Missed You Seaweed Brain

**Forgotten Friends**

**Chapter 6: **I Missed You Seaweed Brain

**POV: **Annabeth

**Shout-out: **Maximum Immortality, Child of Athens, ginnykane percabethfan, annabeth the wise girl, Percabethlover22 and Guest.

Merry Christmas! I wish you happy holidays!Thanks for the reviews and keep on doing that. It means a lot to me. I hope you like the next chapter, it is not that big, but I'll still work on that. Next week is my birthday!

**Disclaimer: **If I were Rick Riordan, I would look at myself in the mirror and say: WOW, I'm Rick Riordan. But right now I'm at the mirror... I am a definitely not Rick.

* * *

As Percy took his sunglasses of I wore and emotionless face, Veronica was surprised... Has she met him before-,_ Oh... he's a famous actor now_. She stood up and hugged him tightly, I felt an annoying feeling grow into me that I just wanted to punch her.

"Percy! How long has it passed without meeting?" she asked smacking him in the head playfully.

"Good to see you to Vea..." He said rubbing it.

"Wait, you to know each other?" Amber asked. They smiled and Percy said:

"Yeah, Veronica went to Goode High, we studied together." I was suspicious, so I decided to ask them if they were a couple, but Jade beat me to it.

"Hey, ugh, are you two dating?" They looked at each other, and at the same time made a disgusted look and the both said in unison:

"No! UGH! Never!" and looked away. Jade and Amber laughed at this comment. We talked for some time, and Percy seemed surprised I still haven't freaked out._ Hehe, I am a really great actress! _I couldn't help but notice the way Jade looked at him... she acted so sweetly, they both were FLIRTING!_ I-I need to stop this!_ A part of my brain told me. Without knowing I hit my grape juice at the table, and it fell on Jade.

"UGH, my dress!" I hurried to help her.

"Oh my God Jade, I am so sorry, I don't know what happened, I was distracted and-" I started explaining.

"Don't worry Annabeth, it was accident, no one was harmed, so it's okay." she said calmly. I was ready to slap her, when I noticed she wasn't been sweet because of Percy, Jade was already sweet. I followed her to the toilet, and grabbed some paper and handed it to her.

"Do you want me to buy another dress for you? If you want me to, I will! I am so so sorry." I said expecting her to scream at me and make me buy her a new dress.

"Annabeth, I already said that there's no need for you to worry. It wasn't your fault. How would you know the cup was there while you were turning around?" She said kindly while smiling at me. She was always so nice to everyone. It bugs me sometimes. The way she is so perfect.

* * *

Percy talked to us, and he seemed quite annoyed by the fact that I was ignoring him. Which was pretty difficult, I just wanted to go there and hug him and call him Seaweed Brain, but I couldn't. He left me, he abandoned me, he betrayed me, and it wasn't easy to just try to forget someone you totally trusted, and cared. So, why would I make things easier for him?

"Hey Annabeth, haven't you mentioned a ice cream shop you went when you visited your parents?" asked Jade. I live in New York, and Percy lives in San Francisco. I was born in San Francisco, and Percy was born in New York, so we practically switched. There was a time, when we both lived in Manhattan, and I always visited my parents, and I took Percy with me in all of them.

*Flashback*

_We were about 17, it was Christmas Eve, we were visiting my parents this year. Yeah, I know what you're thinking 'She's making her best friends celebrate Christmas with her family instead of letting him stay with his own parents?'. But it wasn't her decision, Percy gave her the idea, since she never celebrated Christmas with her family. Sally didn't mind at all, since Annabeth barely had the chance to meet her parents or brothers. _

_I was organizing my bag when I heard a knock on the door, Percy came in. _

_"Hey Annie, why are you packing? We still have a lot of time." he said_

_"First: Do not call me Annie. Second: I am just checking some stuff Seaweed Brain, my bag is already ready, the flight will be tomorrow at the morning, aren't you ready?"_

_"Yeah... Why wouldn't I be!? 'cause, I mean... It's not like I forgot when the flight was or something like that" _

_"Sure you are ready, sure you are. Want help for packing?" I asked and he sighed and nodded slightly. _

* * *

_Percy and I were arriving in San Francisco, and it was Christmas, I was so happy I got to spend it with my Seaweed Brain. I decided that we should stop to eat something before heading to my parents house, Percy agreed so we stopped in an ice cream shop, that was surprisingly open. I asked for cherry, chocolate and lemon ice cream, with some chocolate topping, and Percy asked for blue strawberry, blue grape, and blue vanilla ice cream, with some blue caramel topping. (I didn't even knew this was possible!) Since this day, we went to this ice cream shop every single day. Mr. Robert always smiled at us and teased us calling us a couple. _

*End of Flashback*

"Oh yeah... but I think it is closed, you know... It is Sunday." I said trying to find an excuse.

"Really? 'Cause you told us it was good because it never closes." said Veronica using her super memory...

"Did I said it? Oh! I said it... But we can go another day, I don't think Percy would like to go"

"Actually, I would love to go to that ice cream shop Annabeth" he said with a mischievous grin. _He knows it. Oh Gods, he knows it! _I thought. Jade smiled at me, and got up.

"Okay let's hurry! Annabeth will lead us there"

* * *

When we got there, Amber, Jade and Veronica started ordering, when suddenly Percy got out from his car and got next to me, the old man looked at me and his eyes started shining brighter.

"Oh, if it isn't my favorite couple! You guys have grown up..." Mr. Robert said. I looked at the ground blushing furiously.

"Mr. Robert, it's me Annabeth, what are you talking about?" he then made a confused face, then looked at Percy, then at me, then at Percy then at me, he made this for about 5 times, then blinked at me and said.

"Oh yeah! I guess I mixed things... Well, what are you teens ordering?" Veronica ordered first, then Amber, then Jade.

"Please sir, I would like-" I started before Percy cut me off.

"She would like cherry, chocolate and lemon ice cream, with some chocolate topping please Mr. Robert" he said guessing correctly, which made my heart beat faster when he remembered.

"What make you think that I would like this flavor?" I asked being the great actress I am.

"I just guessed, you know, I am hungry... So, I would like-" This time was my time to cut him off.

"He would like someblue strawberry, blue grape, and blue vanilla ice cream, with some blue caramel topping. If that still exists"

"What would make you think that I would like this flavor?" he asked mimicking my voice.

"I just guessed!" I said teasing him.

"You just cannot guess what I want if you don't know what I like!" he said.

"Maybe I know! I do not have to be your best friend to know this, and even if I was, I wouldn't like to, because you would abandon me!" I said.

"Because maybe if I was your best friend I wouldn't gonna be able to talk to you because I am always busy!"

"But if I was your best friend I would have let time for friends before appointments!" she said.

"But maybe if I was your best friend I would notice how much it means to my BEST friend!" he said.

"But maybe your best friend just needed some time with you." I said looking down. Then he surprised me. He ran in my direction and hugged me.

"I missed you Wise Girl" he whispered in my ears. I smiled too.

"I missed you too Seaweed Brain" I said.

"My favorite couple is back!" Shouted Mr. Robert.

"Mr. Robert, we are not a couple!" Percy and I said in unison.

Little did we know that how correct Mr. Robert was...

* * *

**I wish you a Merry Christmas! I hope you liked this chapter, I will try to improve the next... **

**R&R **

**~Awesomel**


	7. Sorry, Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

I am really sorry to say this... but I'll be no longer the author of this story. A very sweet girl, with the Pen name of ShadyRach, is adopting it. She wrote an awesome story, which I love, called _'What Happened To Us?'. _The reason of the adoption, is because I didn't have enough time to update, and I had this huge writers block. I am really thankful for all the reviews I got, they really meant a lot to me!

It was my first story, and I am going to remove it in one month. Thanks for all! I am looking forward writing another story, a better one.

**Truly,**

**Kate. Awesomel xxx**


End file.
